


Hot Chocolate & Important Questions

by CharlotteDaBookworm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adopted Children, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Hot Chocolate solves everything, M/M, Nyx is a Dad, Parent-Child Relationship, Regis has a sweet tooth, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDaBookworm/pseuds/CharlotteDaBookworm
Summary: In which Noctis has a nightmare, Nyx is a good dad - despite being woken up at stupid o'clock in the morning when he has work in 3 hours - and hot chocolate solves all manner of ills. Also, Regis cheats at important questions.





	Hot Chocolate & Important Questions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own FFXV. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think

“Nyx…? Nyx…?” There were tiny hands on his leg, shaking him gently. “Nyx…?”

 

“Huh-?” Nyx smothered a yawn with his arm, peering at the small, teary-eyed form beside the bed with sleep-blurred eyes. A glance toward the curtains showed that it was still dark outside, and his body clock said early hours of the morning, long before Noctis should be awake. Long before he should be awake either, with the 6 am shift he had later, but this was obviously far more important. “Hey, little light. Woke up early today, huh?”

 

Noctis nodded, blue eyes wide as he stared at him.

 

“Come ‘ere,” he said softly, lifting an arm so that Noct could clamber onto the bed and snuggle into his chest, burying his face in Nyx’s chest. “Bad dream?” He asked as he pulled the kid close, darting his eyes over to Regis to make sure that his lover was still asleep.

 

The man needed all the sleep that he could get.

 

“Uhum.”

 

“You wanna talk about it?”

 

A tiny twitch of a head against his chest told him that, no, Noctis did not want to talk about it. Alright then, fair enough, Nyx had been in his position often enough.

 

Uncertain on what to do, because if Noct didn’t want to talk about it then he wasn’t going to force the issue, he fell back on his years of experience of growing up with Selena.

 

“You want some hot chocolate?”

 

Noctis stilled, considering, and Nyx smothered a grin because it looked like hot chocolate was still the answer to everything.

 

“…can I?” Baby blue eyes peeked up at him hopefully from under a mess of dark hair and Nyx felt his heart melt just a little. Damn this kid and his adorable looks.

 

“Yeah, Noct. C’mon, let’s go make some, you and me.” With a grin, he pushed them both from the warmth of the bed – an arm wrapped around Noctis to hold him to his chest as he stood before he settled him on his hip – and, with one last glance at his still sleeping lover, padded in the general direction of the kitchenette. “Maybe we can even break out the biscuits that I’ve been hiding, while your dad is asleep and can’t steal them all,” he added in a hushed tone, a small smile on his lips as he slipped through the door and Noctis giggled quietly into his shoulder.

 

He ducked into the kitchen, a glance at the clock as he passed revealing that it was 3 in the morning (and oh, he was going to regret this later even if he really didn’t now), and deposited his attachment on the countertop with a ruffle of his hair.

 

“Stay,” he said mock-seriously, pointed finger and all, and Noctis smothered another giggle with his hands.

 

“’m not a dog Nyx,” Noctis whined through his smile.

 

“I don’t know… you’ve got a killer pair of puppy dog eyes,” Nyx grinned at the kid when he opened his mouth to protest, pulling a pan from the cupboard and setting it on the stove. “Nah, you’re a cat like your dad – naps, high places, and bathing in sunlight. Sounds just like you, doesn’t it kitten?”

 

Busying himself with setting everything up, he listened to Noctis try to protest that he wasn’t a cat or a dog, he was a _person,_ despite his bright eyes and the wide smile on his face.

 

“Now,” he whispered dramatically, leaving the milk on a low heat as he ducked to the ground, opening one of the lower cupboards and rooting around. “Don’t tell your dad where I hid them, but…” he trailed off, practically crawling into the small space in order to find what he’d hidden in the very back corner, safe from his lovers’ sweet tooth. When he finally pulled himself out, Noctis was looking down at him with curious eyes.

 

He held up the tin of biscuits with a wink. “Our little secret, yeah?”

 

Noctis nodded seriously, eyes locked on the prize in Nyx’s hands. Making a mental note not to reveal the locations of his other stashes if he wanted to be able to have sweets at any point, he placed the tin down beside the kid.

 

It was the work of minutes to finish up the hot chocolate, depositing it in two large mugs and adding a good squirt of cream to both for good measure.

 

A handful of tiny marshmallows was then deposited on top of Noctis’ mug alongside a straw – because the whole thing was too heavy for the kid to be able to handle easily -  before he carried them both over to the breakfast nook as Noct scrambled up onto one of the stools.

 

The biscuit tin sat open between them.

 

“I’m sorry for waking you up.” Noctis’ voice broke the comfortable silence between them several minutes later.

 

Pausing in the act of dipping a digestive into his hot chocolate, Nyx turned to face him, putting the biscuit aside and ducking so that they were on the same level.

 

“Noct,” he started, tapping the counter to draw the kid’s attention when he stayed furiously focused on his drink. “Hey, little light, look at me, okay.” He waited patiently until finally Noctis looked at him. “Never apologise for needing me. And never worry about waking me up. You can always come to me for anything – just like you can always go to your dad. We’ll be there, okay?”

 

Silence.

 

Noctis stared at him and Nyx smiled gently, reaching out to brush away the cream moustache on his face. “I love you, kiddo,” he murmured fiercely, words loud in the quiet of the night. “And, if you need me, then I’ll always be there. No matter what time of day it is. Alright?”

 

“Even if it’s the middle of the night and you have to be up in a couple hours?” He asked hesitantly, watching Nyx carefully.

 

He nodded, meeting Noctis’ eyes seriously and not looking away, knowing how important this was. “Even if it’s the middle of the night. _Especially_ if it’s the middle of the night. If you need me, even if it’s just for a cuddle, even if you just want me to make you hot chocolate and sneak you biscuits your dad doesn’t know about, then I’m here.”

 

After scanning his face, Noct nodded, turning back to his hot chocolate.

 

Nyx picked his digestive back up.

 

“Does this mean that you’re gonna move in with us now?”

 

He _choked_.

 

Sputtering on the biscuit, he pounded at his chest, trying desperately to suck air into aching lungs. Finally, he managed to force down the rest of the food and he turned to Noctis with watery, shock-wide eyes. “Wha-?”

 

“Since you said that I could come to you at any time. Does that mean you’ll move in with us?”

 

Gaping, all Nyx could do was stare.

 

_What?_ Was all he could think as the kid looked back, seemingly innocent but Nyx didn’t buy it for a second because seriously, _what?_

 

Soft laughter came from behind them and Nyx turned, staring at the sight of his, now awake, lover – leaning against the doorframe and watching them with soft eyes and a slightly smug smile. “Yes, my dear, will you?”

 

_What?_

 

“Dad!” Noctis cheered, throwing himself from the stool and into his father’s arms, a bright smile on his face.

 

Regis brushed at his son’s hair, settling him against his hip, before he looked back at Nyx. “So, will you?”

 

Mind blank, he stared for another long moment as the words registered, before he smirked. “Will I what? You haven’t actually asked me anything yet and I wouldn’t want people to think me _easy_.” He raised an eyebrow, daring Regis to actually ask him this time.

 

“Will you move in here with us? Make a home with us?”

 

Instead of answering, Nyx stood, draining the last of his hot chocolate before meandering over to two of the people that he loved the most. He stopped directly in front of Regis, close enough that Noctis was practically trapped between them, and grinned. “Yes.” He said simply.

 

His lover stared. “Yes?” He said, as though he couldn’t believe that he’d agreed.

 

Nyx laughed. “Yes, you silly man, I would love to move in here with you both, to make a home with you both.” He leaned forward and brushed a chaste kiss against shocked lips. “Even if you _did_ cheat by getting your son to ask me first.” He tacked on at the end, because seriously, he was never letting this go.

 

Regis grinned at him, brightening with sheer _joy_ , and he pulled him in for a deeper kiss even as Noctis cheered at his success.

 

He was in love with a complete _dork_ and Nyx was completely fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Five minutes later:  
> "Are those biscuits?"  
> "...no?"  
> "Nyx. Have you been hiding the biscuits again?"  
> "Well, I wouldn't have to if you stopped eating them all!"


End file.
